comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2017-11-28 - Firestar the Avenger
After several messages sent to his lab by JARVIS, Tony finally emerges from whatever he was working on to realize that he has a guest waiting for him. In the meantime, Angelica would have been greeted by the human butler Jarvis, taken to the sitting room and then given a cup of tea along with some cookies. It wouldn't be long before Tony would join them. He's dressed casually, a long sleeved t-shirt, khaki cargo pants and a pair of comfortable sneakers. He walks in and sits down in one of the lounge chairs with a sigh before pouring himself some coffee and looking over at the newcomer. "So..what can I help you with?" He asks before taking a sip and then sighing in pleasure at the taste. The person waiting is, according to the database, Angelica Jones, no fixed address. Her father is an engineer who specializes in nuclear power plants and moves around the country regularly, thus the address issue. The videos clearly showed her flying over the front lawn a short time ago in a yellow jumpsuit. Right now, jeans and a blouse, which is probably a bit more appropriate for the tea she's sipping when Tony arrives. Putting it down with a click, careful not to chip the china, the girl stands up as quickly as she can. Clearly nervous, she wipes her hands on her pantlegs and then visibly decides not to sully Tony Stark's hand with her own sweaty ones, and hides them behind her back. "I'm Angelica Jones," she says, not knowing that he's got her full file on hand. "I'm sorry, I'm..." and she pauses, closing her eyes a moment. Eyes still closed, she forces out, "I'm looking for a job because I'm a mutant and I need to help people." Wow, that's like the dumbest way to become an Avenger in the history of man. You go girl. Like a shadow in the night, Janus appears and is sitting in the sitting room, appropriately named for it intended tasks. Sipping at cup of coffee.. "Wait where did you come from?" he says looking at the coffee cup. "Tony, this is Angelica Jones, I think she calls herself Sol? SunFire? Helioambustio?" but he is superseded by her own introduction. "I found her out in the yard, can we keep her?" he asks with a nod before looking at the coffee cup with a glare. Tony smirks as Grim arrives. "I think Firestar is what you're looking for." He rises from his seat and walks over to Angelica, offering his hand. "You know who I am, but it is indeed a pleasure to meet you Ms. Jones. I..have noticed a few of your exploits. Micro wave powers, correct?" After shaking hands with her, he returns to his seat. "Grim tells me that you stood up to Thor. That takes guts. The kind of guts that we like here. So tell me..what makes you want to protect this realm and those that reside in it?" He looks over at Grim and winks discreetly. Angelica looks at her hand, having no idea how to handle the fact that she just shook hands with Iron Man. She actually isn't totally sure that she did it, it happened so fast. Then a quick shake of her head to get back in the game, and she gives Tony and Grim both smiles. "Really. Heliobusto? Dude." She still looks like she's drowning, but you take the life preserver that's thrown, right? Then, to Tony, she takes a breath and answers as well as she can. "That's what you do, right? If you can help, you help. In the way that best suits your abilities. If I was good with bandages...y'know, they're always hiring ambulance attendants." She holds her left hand up and it bursts into flame, gently. "Thinking this might be more useful on a different field." "And...honestly, I really.....REALLY need training. I'm terrified of melting someone's face." She gets more and more tense toward the end of that little speech, til she's actually vibrating. Her powers scare her. "Firestar" he says with a snap of his finger, "She did, he was none too amused, but I think he respected her bravado. You know the Asgardians" when she teases him "It means Firestar in Latin. Helioambustio." he says looking to the side. When she burns up her hand, he places the coffee cup over it heating it. "Human tea kettle, got it." he says sipping the coffee before turning to wave off his tongue and exhale. This was Tony's show, he was just there as a witness and copyboy. Tony sighs when Grim brings up Asgardians. "More than you know, my friend. The trick is putting them in their place when they need it. Their arrogance is genetic, I think." He turns to Angelica and hmms lightly at her show of power. "Interesting. I don't think we have a pyromancer on the team at all." He counts off on his fingers. "Lightning guy, bow guy, magic guy, old chick...spider dude.." Nope, no fire person. "..hmm I think we're good on that. Your desire to help is admirable, Angelica. And we can provide you with training here. But perhaps if you want specific power training...I do have a friend at the Xavier Institute who specializes in such things. Alexander Summers, brother of the assistant headmaster. If that is something that you might be looking for?" Angelica Jones honestly thought that Grim was referring to her chestline. She blushes for various reasons, lifting her chin and moving past the little mistake as best she can. "I was actually trying to ask him if I should be...actually I wasn't sure what exactly I was trying to ask him. Probably the same thing I'm asking here," she says mostly to Grim, as she glances around, then reaches out her hand and reheats her tea. No comment, just does it. That happened, moving on. "Xavier institute...my father rants about that sometimes. That's the mutant academy." Her father apparently isn't a fan. Which says a lot about her home life that she's not saying out loud. "Thing is...it's not ...exactly...really fire? I mean, sure, fire, but, um..." Angelica pauses, then sits down heavily. "I think I can do a lot more than that. I just need to figure out how. I mean, simple light is easy, but I ...yeah, I think maybe that specialized training would be a good call." "I'm not sure about that, I did fight their Goddess of Death on the front lawn. She insisted" he says rubbing the back of his head before sipping his coffee. Before almost spitting it out when Tony calls them out on something he should most certainly not. *Ahchem ahchem* he clears his throat, when she blushes for some reason, if only he studies telepathy. "I was not aware of Mutants until recently.. You are like Humanities Cousins" this is the same guy who literally verbatim explained to the Asgardians Princess the sciopolitical aspects of mutantism.. go figure, you get used to it. Tony nods faintly. "Since the universes merged, mutants aren't the social pariah that they used to be, Angelica. You may have noticed that with the addition of meta-humans, the so-called mutant threat has taken a back seat to more pressing matters. Such as Darkseid or the Sinestro Corps. However, I can understand your trepidation. My final question? Should you be accepted into the Avengers. Would your fear of your own powers stop you from helping the innocent?" "He did," Angelica chimes in. "Totally fought like a demon and I think may have hurt your lawn. I mean, um, look. My dad's from a time before mutants got socially...I mean...you know, maybe I should see if there's public speaking courses while I'm at this." if you gotta mess up, make it a joke. Or at least be up front about your faults. Then Tony asks the question, right to the heart. And Angelica looks him straight in the eye, no hesitation AT ALL, and says, "No." That was a very final No. No explanation, no need to self-check. Just that. Once in a while, she knows the answer. Grim says, "Don't tell Asia." he pleads when she tattles on him hurting the lawn before a little while of silence before "I'm not even Human, apparently" Janus says casually before propping one leg over the other, leaning back in the chair. Her answer was firm and quick, it was surprising to the say the least, even the eyebrows of the usual stotic (lies) face of Janus raises before looking to the side to conceal his nod of being impressed and he sips his coffee." "Don't tell Asia." he pleads when she tattles on him hurting the lawn before a little while of silence before "I'm not even Human, apparently" Janus says casually before propping one leg over the other, leaning back in the chair. Her answer was firm and quick, it was surprising to the say the least, even the eyebrows of the usual stotic (lies) face of Janus raises before looking to the side to conceal his nod of being impressed and he sips his coffee. Tony listens to Angelica's answer and then nods. "Alright then." He doesn't elaborate on his thinking at that moment, but instead he looks to Grim. "My niece would skin you alive if she found out you hurt a tree. Her main mutant power is being able to talk to them." He grins. "In fact, that's her job here. To maintain the gardens and such. So I would appreciate it if both of you would take care of where you train or light things on fire in the future." Then he shrugs. "Human is relative. We're all people. Everything else just does not matter in the grand scheme." He smirks. "I'm married to a mutant, so I might be biased." Angelica Jones sighs. There's a lot behind it, as she listens to the guys talk about the politics of the mutant situation. Even since things change, there will always be politics. But she doesn't need it fixed, so she lets them have the moment. "Oh, um...I'm also being evicted from my apartment because I can't pay the rent." She finds another place in the room to look for a moment. "My father sends me money for college, but New York is more expensive than we thought it would be." It's close to begging, and she knows it. But an Avenger needs to let the team know. What the problems are, right? I mean, right. But why can't I look at them when I say it? Bah. She laughs a little, gently, at herself, then adds, "Guess I'm more human than my father thinks I am." Janus shakes his head "Nothing of the sort.. just some grass. The topiaries are fine" he responds to Tony, but he said he wouldn't mention that she was there so this is the best way to feint ignorance. "Human is pretty well defined at this point." but it was not his fight either. "I see why you used the words you do. You want a Job" he says with a nod to himself before looking at Tony, it will be interesting to see how this goes, even if he knew the answer. Again he was the witness not the interviewer. Tony raises his brows slightly at Grim. "Good. Cause you really don't want her mad at you. Imagine walking through a forest or something and all of the trees and foliage hate your guts. Clint learned his lesson fast." He turns to Angelica. "You can stay here. We have rooms available for members. Grim can show you where. Also as an Avenger you'll get a monthly stipend for expenses or to suppliment the work that you are undoubtedly going to miss." He stands up. "Let's go down to the lab, and we'll get your membership card." Angelica Jones blinks. She doesn't stand up right away, looking a bit confused as she turns to look at Tony. Then at Grim, then at Tony again. "I got the job? I mean, not a job, you're right, it can't be a job. I need to think of it another way, but I got the job?" She honestly wasn't expecting to. For all this, and her rather noticeable powers, she came in here expecting to fail. Huh. Then she's up on her feet, ready to rock! "Alright then, let's do this!" And she gives Grim a quick little kiss before waiting by the door with all the patience of a terrier on caffeine. Then, in a rare moment of self-awareness, she adds with a grin, "I do get better, I swear. It's been a very wierd day." Grim nods "I imagine not, who would I watch the Friendship Ponies with!" he says before nodding, his eyes following her expecting an burst of energy or explosion of literal excite. But is assaulted by something completely different, and his hands raise in his well known, look-see-where-they-are manner before they head to the lab. He liked this part cause he was rarely allowed inside, too many breakable things. Tony blinks at Angelica, "Yes. I thought I said as much when I asked you and Grim not to burn down the garden in the future?" He laughs and leads them down to his lab via the elevator. Stark steps out and when he walks into the lab proper, a hologram of a blue skinned humanoid appears. "Welcome back sir. Mr. Grim. Ms. Jones." Tony nods. "JARVIS." The lab itself is in slight disarray. There are parts littered on the shelves, though it's still clean for the most part. There is an Iron Man armor with the head and chest plate missing. Insteaed of gold and red, it's a metallic silver color. "Welcome to my lab, Angelica. And you'll get used to weird days in this outfit." He flashes a grin before commenting to Grim. "Let me show you something." He walks over to him and takes his phone. He does it slowly so the mage can see it for himself before a television sized hologram projection of the ponies is visible. "Now you won't ever miss an episode." Angelica Jones bites her lower lip as Tony pulls out the celphone. She focuses inside, trying very hard not to have the whole thing explode, or stop working. The only thing she sees that might possibly be her fault is a slight waver in the closest edge of the picture, and she glares at that til it stops. With a slight nod of satisfaction, she turns and looks at Tony and Grim, well aware that she's here on their lenience. "Who's Jarvis? That nice man who brought the tea?" "I normally train in the simulator, it can withstand me.. But Freya Insisted on outside." he whines when he is chastised about his extra-curricula. "The Ghost of Jarvis!" he says with a nod before his phone is taken from him amd growls before he is given something better. "I accept this gift. You honor me" best gift ever.. the most advanced dumbphone in the multiverse. Tony smiles at Grim. "It has a few more features. I'll tell you about them later." Tony looks at Angelica. "Oh, Jarvis the butler. He's well..the butler. JARVIS is my AI partner. You'll get to know the differences soon enough." He rummages around in several drawers. "Where the hell...did..I.." He curses quietly while still looking for that card. Uncertain what exactly she's supposed to do, Angelica doesn't do anything. Giving away her one remaining talent that isn't even on her sheet. She's astounding at blending into the background quietly, until it's time for her to speak up. She stands, looking like a schoolgirl with her toes curling up a little bit, and looks around with curiosity, but no real urge to touch anything. Then, suddenly, she draws a little 'A' on her chest with a fingertip in flame. Because why not. "I suspected not." He flips opens the phone looking at it for a moment before flipping it closed. "Nothing the great enchanter and alchemist stark would do just mediocre." stoke the ego a little it helps. "Once you are given your card, it can continue." he looks over his shoulder "If he can find it, that is" he says watching her spend her time well. "I did the same thing, good choice" he says. Tony finally fishes the card out of a drawer and eyes Angelica for a moment before taking it and putting inside what looks like a little case. He then clasps his hands behind his back while he waits for something to happen. "No problem, Grim. And no, I actually had fun with it. You have no idea how hard it is to put cutting edge tech in something so..mundane. But enjoy it Grim. Most of the functionality is the same. Though you never need to charge your phone again. Like. Ever." He then flashes Angelica another smile. "So, you have any questions you'd like to ask?" Tony Stark checks the machine a time or two while he seems to be waiting for something. "Do I?! Wait, do I?" Angelica pauses, fairly certain she said that out loud again and not sure she minds for once. After she's made her exclamatory statement, she takes a moment to think since this is actually important, and babbling her head off isn't likely to get things done. She looks at Grim, shrugs, then asks Tony, "Yes. But I don't know enough to ask the right questions yet, so I'm not going to waste any more time. Tell me what I need to know, and how to get information when I need it?" Was that too gutsy? Eh, I asked Thor if he used conditioner, I can get away with this. Grim waggles his eyebrow "It only appears Mundane, which is counter to the Stark" he pauses looking over at the suit in progress "bravado.. but in my world seeing is never believing." the phone disappears from his hand with little wave of his hand, with a roll of fingers, the false flame appears between them and he puts it on his lip. When she looks at him he raises his hands in defense with a shrug and look of helplessness. Tony withdraws the card out of the machine and then walks over, handing it to Angelica. Once she holds the card, a blue beam strikes her from the ceiling, travels over her form a time or two before it winks out. "That card, grants you access to the mansion and everything in it, with the exception of the rooms of the other occupants and this lab. Sorry, but no one is allowed in here when I'm not." Tony withdraws the card out of the machine and then walks over, handing it to Angelica. Once she holds the card, a blue beam strikes her from the ceiling, travels over her form a time or two before it winks out. "That card, grants you access to the mansion and everything in it, with the exception of the rooms of the other occupants and this lab. Sorry, but no one is allowed in here when I'm not." Tony continues. "It's also your Avengers communicator, so keep it on you at all times. It will also allow you to access the account I just set up in your name so you can pull out money when you need it. Do not go ham on it. You only get around seven thousand a month." He motions. "If you need information, you have access to the main computer. JARVIS the program, not the butler, will help you with anything you need. Anything you can't access is that way for a reason. Any questions now?" he asks with a raised brow. Listening to Grim for a moment, she gives the man an appreciative nod for the little flame. Gotta keep up the burnination brotherhood, after all. And it was a classy little move. Subtle, you like the small things sometimes. An' 'en she's deluged with light and information by the Stark and Angelica visibly lets the cogs in her head process what she's got to work with. Slowly, she nods, then opens her mouth to ask something. "Do I get a shadow for my tutorial period, or am I on computer watch until I'm off probation? Also, I would never use your Butler for my own stuff. That would be rude." Jarvis obviously is a very busy man. She can get her own orange juice, thank you. I wonder if Jarvis ever gets treated to anything nice. Hm. "7? How come I get 5?" the sweet mist escapes from his mouth in a rush when the number is released. "You just like the idea of having a female pryomancer around.." before he raises his hand "You can also ask your fellow team members if you find the Ghost of Jarvis ineffective or brutish. If you can find them or get them to answer you." experience speaking there. "Alright well, I have witnessed it Stark. If you will excuse me something is going on outside.. can you not feel that? Sersi and freya" he asks looking up at the ceiling for a moment. Tony shakes his head at Angelica. "No. Just always keep the card on you. I've modded it so that your powers won't affect it. I haven't used anything from the electromagnetic spectrum since grade school. Just remember that whatever you do, you're one of us and if you have need of us, you call. We'll come running, flying or teleporting..however. The same goes for you. If your team calls, you answer it." Tony smirks at Grim. "She's a college student looking to better herself. She needs a little more." He adds a little later. "And I have something Reed Richards doesn't." He flashes a smile and then looks upwards himself. "I sense nothing, but I have a camera with an eye on them. Perhaps we should go see what they're up to." "Jarvis, prepare the Mark VI." Angelica Jones clutches the card to her chest. She slips back, out of the way, as the Heroes go to work. She needs a moment, herself. But if she's needed, she'll be there. For the rest of her life. Even if she is, maybe just a little bit lame. Once in a while. ;)